A communication satellite may be equipped with multiple communication payloads. For example, a communication satellite may be equipped with a C-band frequency payload, a Ku-band frequency payload, and a Ka-band frequency payload. Each payload may include a transmitting/receiving (Tx/Rx) antenna subsystem and associated receivers, multiplexers, high power amplifiers (HPA), and redundancy networks for the respective frequency band. In some communication satellites, multiple Tx/Rx antenna subsystems for desired frequency bands may be integrated into a single Tx/Rx antenna subsystem. That is, the integrated Tx/Rx antenna subsystem may include an array of multi-band feeds for providing multi-band satellite coverage.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.